A Dark Thing
by itscalebw
Summary: Bo, Lauren, and Tamsin get hammered together. Pure drunken fun. Copdoc/Doccubus/Valkubus. (Copdoccubus? Can I invent that?)


AN- Written at 12:30 AM for effect. So please excuse any spelling/grammar errors. Review if you like it, it helps a lot.  
Also disclaimer: I own nothing but my opinion that Lauren can be shipped with almost anyone.

"And THIS is exactly why we don't give the Valkyries' alcohol!" Lauren laughed, taking another swig from her bottle. Tamsin was knocked out, hanging limply on one arm of the couch. Lauren glanced over at Bo, who had a mischievous look on her face.  
"What exactly do you think Tamsin can sleep through?" She mumbled, standing up and walking over to where Lauren was sitting on the couch.  
"I dunno Bo, why?"  
Bo pushed Lauren into the couch.  
"Why don't we find out?"  
She planted a quick kiss on Lauren's lips before kissing down her jawline. Lauren shifted under her, trying to pull her closer. Bo started sucking on her neck, eliciting a stifled moan from the blonde, who was doing her best to stay quiet.  
"Are you just going to make out or are you guys gonna fuck soon? I've got better things to do than hang around watching this..."  
The Valkyrie had awoken. And she seemed very displeased with Bo and Lauren's affection. Maybe it was a dark thing. Bo pulled away from Lauren quickly and pulled herself together. (Or tried to, the effects of the alcohol were not helping her here.)  
"Tam Tam's awake!" Bo announced, somewhat sarcastically.  
"Only Kenzi can call me that," she pouted. During this time, Lauren had scooted herself much closer to Tamsin.  
"As a doctor, I'd like to conduct a test on how easily intoxicated Valkyries are persuaded..." Lauren placed her hand on Tamsin's knee, and had begun tracing patterns on her jeans.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, doc, but blondes aren't really my type."  
"Was I posing this as optional? Because to clarify, it's not."  
Bo didn't know what to do, so she settled for sitting down awkwardly on the coffee table, entranced by the two most attractive females she knew having some intense sexual tension. Under different circumstances, Bo probably would have stepped in and stopped them, because it would complicate her (already complicated) emotions for both of them. But her judgement was hazy, and admittedly, she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying herself.  
Lauren's hand trailed up to the other woman's thigh, and she stabilized herself with her other arm, planting it on the other side of Tamsin's lap, effectively bringing them closer together.  
"You're lucky I'm tipsy, cause-"  
Tamsin's retorts were cut off by the doctor's lips, pressing them softly yet urgently into Tamsin's. Abandoning her argument, Tamsin pulled Lauren in closer with an arm around her waist. Bo unconsciously made a noise in the back of her throat, causing Tamsin and Lauren to unlock their lips and look at her.  
"I thought I was the succubus here."  
"Don't act like this isn't turning you on, Bobo," Tamsin said, grinning in Bo's direction.  
"Hey, I never said that."  
"Doc? I think Bo's a little to sober..."  
"I think you might be right, Tamsin," Lauren played along, picking up a previously discarded half-drunken bottle of vodka and handing it to Bo, who took it cautiously. She took a drink from the bottle, eyes never leaving the two blondes.  
"No com'mere," Tamsin gestured for the succubus to come closer. Lauren took the hint and gave her some space. Tamsin stood on her knees on the couch and pulled Bo in for a long, much needed kiss. Soon to be followed by a long night.

Tamsin rolled over and groaned, her head pounding. Her eyelids felt like they weighed tons, but when she was finally able to open them, it took a minute for her eyes to focus on anything. She dragged her head up and rubbed her cheek, where she would later find a long red indentation from the cushion she'd been lying on. She looked down at her chest, realizing her shirt was long gone.  
"What the hell...?"  
Lauren was on the other side of the couch, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear.  
Tamsin's mind raced, 'wait what?! Did we sleep together? No fuckin' way! Oh my god my head...' She curled up and rubbed her head.  
"I hate to say it, but you two look horrible," Bo walked in, fully clothed and smiling. Lauren jumped up from her slumber suddenly, "What?"  
"How come you don't get the hangover to? It's not fair," Tamsin groaned.  
"I'm a succubus, need I say more?" Bo said, raising her eyebrows, before walking out.


End file.
